It is known that doors of a vehicle such as a motor vehicle use trim mounted cable actuated release systems. The cable actuated release system includes a cable to interconnect an interior release handle and a latch for the vehicle. Typically, the cable actuated release system has a cable end fitting that incorporates a plastic cantilevered tab with a button that serves to push an end fitting of the cable into a pawl of a release handle as an assembly aid during vehicle assembly.
The above-described cable end fitting, however, must incorporate a mechanism to prevent the cable from becoming kinked during operation. One attempt to accomplish this is to use a slip joint at the latch or handle interface. One disadvantage of using a slip joint is that the cable must be manually oriented as it is installed into the handle during vehicle assembly. With flexible cables, this is difficult, and often slows down the assembly process.
As such, the above-described cable end fitting can only be used with solid cables, and not flexible cables, which is desired. Also, this cable end fitting does nothing to retain the wire end fitting or cable ferrule in a set position, and therefore could not be used with a latch that incorporates a slip jointed cable system or a slip jointed latch-to-cable interface. Further, the cable end fitting requires manipulation of the cable while connecting it to the interior release handle for a slip joint, increasing the potential for creating kinks in the cable, which can reduce cable life. In addition, added cable length and a substantial amount of room are required to manipulate the cable. Further, this method exposes the assembler to lubricated cable strands, and introduces greater risk of kinking the cable during assembly.
As a result, it is desirable to provide a cable end fitting retainer to assemble a flexible cable to an interior release handle of a vehicle. It is also desirable to provide a cable end fitting retainer that reduces the potential for creating kinks in the cable. It is further desirable to provide a cable end fitting retainer that eliminates two-hand assembly. Therefore, there is a need in the art to provide a cable end fitting retainer assembly for a vehicle that meets these desires.